


Precious Package

by Mearii23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mearii23/pseuds/Mearii23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Nagito Komaeda's birthday passed recently! And I hadn't done anything. But to make up for it, I have written this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Package

"There!" Hanako smiled at her work. She may not be the Ultimate Cook like Hanamura, but if her test dish was anything to go by this would be great! 'Or at least I hope so...' she closed up the bento and wrapped it up prettily, making sure the bow was perfect. She checked the calendar, again, and checked her phone, again, to make sure the days were the same. But what she did notice was that it took longer to prepare her present. "SHIT!"  
"What was that?" she heard her mom growl from the stair case.  
"Sorry for the swear! I'm running late and I gotta go!" Hanako ran up the stairs to kiss her mom on the cheek. "Kiss Dad and Hiro for me! Bye!"  
"Hold it!" Hanako was half way out when she halted. Her mom handed Hanako her backpack, which she almost left without. "Your lunch is in there too." Hanako kissed her mom again before running out, her small package pressed to her chest.  
  
Truthfully, she would get to class on time. She didn't even have to run to be on time. What she was late for was the short period before class which was used to socialize (or take a nap, depending on who you were). Some of her classmates came a little later so they got to class, using their first break to socialize. But since Hanako was one who either woke up at five in the morning, or slept in until 10, she usually got to school early. But today she had spent the early hours preparing something special. She had made it the night before for dinner to make sure she knew what she was doing and be absolutely certain that it was something that could be made easily. But today was the day that she would find out if it really was something worth making outside of her house.  
  
"Huh? Hanako? Where are you- hey!" Mahiru was barely noticed as Hanako ran past, "YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY HI!"  
"HI MAHIRU I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER BYE!" The long haired red head called over her shoulder as she continued to run. She knew if she stopped, she would definitely miss her chance. She was thankful of her backpack, giving her both hands to hold her precious package. But just as she got to the crosswalk, the walk signal changed. "Oh HELL NO!" She pushed herself to go faster, and had to slide over a car hood to get across.  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry have a good day!" Hanako called behind her.  
  
She reached Hopes Peak just as the first bell rung, the bell signalling for students to head to class. "Shit shit shit shit SHIT!" She was practically sprinting, but trying to keep her package level so it didn't get unsettled.  
"Hey! It's Hanako!" Ibuki smiled and jumped when she saw the red head. "Hana-chan! Do you know what today is?!"  
"Yes! I'm kind of in a hurry though!" Hanako said, slowing down slightly as she got closer to the classroom, her destination, "Is he in there?"  
"Yup yup! Hajime and Makoto just left! So- WOO!" Hanako slipped past Ibuki and walked inside. In the back of the classroom next to the window was her target. Or rather, the recipient of her package. She walked over and crouched next to the desk.  
  
"Nagito-kun?" The young man looked at her and smiled.  
"Good morning, Hanako-chan!" Hanako sighed happily before holding up the package.  
"This is for you!" she said, smiling with a hint of exhaustion. The white haired teen looked a little startled, taking the package into his hands.  
"It's so warm... can I open it?" Hanako nodded before watching his pale hands set the package onto the table. He delicately unwrapped the material of the napkin before looking at the box. It was a black plastic bento with pink flowers. Hanako always brought food in cute boxes, and Nagito couldn't help but admire each one. He then lifted the lid. Inside was an omelette with ketchep written characters that spelled out "Happy Birthday Nagito!". There were also pieces of meat cut into stars and flowers, and two sausages shaped into octopuses sitting on a bed of rice.  
  
"I know you prefer salty food over sweets. So instead of getting you a cake, I made you lunch! Happy Birthday!" She stood up and clapped her hand happily.  
"Wow! Such a wonderful display! And it smells so tasty! To think, you worked so hard on something like this, just because it's my birthday. I'm truly lucky to have such a wonderful friend," Nagito closed the lid before looking at the red head, "Thank you so much, Hanako." She smiled and blushed, playing with one of her pigtails.  
"It wasn't too hard. I had fun!" She watched him stand up, and she opened her arms and hugged him. "I'm so happy you were born." She heard him chuckle a bit as he hugged her back.  
  
"Aw man! I want something made by Hanako!" Ibuki whined, having been watching from the door. But not much else could be said as the second bell rung. The two separated as everyone went to their seats. Nagito folded the napkin and placed the bento in his desk so it could be safe. And Hanako couldn't stop smiling as she watched how carefully he handled the small package.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending: The lunch is a total mess due to Hanako sliding over the hood of the car. Nagito laughs it off and is still appreciative of Hanako's efforts.  
> \--------  
> Authors Note: So Nagito Komaeda's birthday passed recently! And I hadn't done anything because YAY DEPRESSION. But to make up for it, I have written this! It was inspired by the fact that Nagito has stated that he doesn't like sweets, and prefers salty food. My prompt was "What would be good to give to Nagito instead of cake?"
> 
> This piece features my OC, Hanako Takahashi! (Whose birthday also passed. It was on Cinco de Mayo.) If you're interested in role playing with Hanako, please let me know!!!!
> 
> I'll be posting this on various websites including Archive of Our Own, Fanfiction.Net, deviantART and Tumblr. If you suspect that someone else has taken my work and posted it, please let me know and give me the site and username.


End file.
